


Companion

by Bopdawoo



Series: Tales of the Triforce [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, aka one of my favorite zelda tropes, link meets link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopdawoo/pseuds/Bopdawoo
Summary: The Hero of Twilight saved Hyrule years ago, his journey is over. So, just what do the Golden Goddesses want with him now?





	Companion

It had been ten years since Ganondorf’s defeat.

In that time, that Master Sword had been returned to its rightful place deep within the Sacred Grove, and the Hero of Twilight had spent two long years restlessly wandering the country, before returning to assist Queen Zelda with the rebuilding efforts. They grew close, and eventually married ( _she_ proposed to _him_ , because for all the courageous hero he was, he was too bashful to initiate anything major). Even living in Hyrule Castle, he could not forget his farm roots back in Ordon, and made frequent trips back home to visit and catch up with old friends and family. Occasionally Zelda accompanied him, and when she did not he’d stay a week or two to help out on the farms.

The visits back home were important to him, because back home he was just Link, not the Hero of Twilight or the King of Hyrule (that last one still caught him off-guard, especially as he tended the goats and abruptly remembered that back at the castle there was a crown waiting for him). It was so easy to forget that, by marrying Zelda, he was now the King to her Queen.

Of course, Link wasn’t a typical king. Farm-born and farm-raised, he knew nothing about politics. He barely even tolerated being called ‘King.’ So Zelda, his sweet wonderful Zelda, handled almost all the public and political affairs in the castle, while he whipped the castle guard into shape.

Though, even with all the time that had passed, he still missed Midna.

Her sharp tongue, her quick mind, her impish shenanigans. Zelda missed her as well, and the two of them often tore apart the royal library for _any_ information they could use to cross paths with her once more. They rarely found much that could help, but when they did they bookmarked it and set it aside. Currently, they had a pile twenty books thick, with various bookmarks jutting haphazardly from between the pages. Several scrolls either topped off their pile or lay nearby.

All things considered, Link was rather happy with how his life had turned out. He hadn’t asked to save Hyrule or marry the Queen, in fact he would have been just as content as mayor of Ordon with Ilia by his side. But, he had made so many friends, seen so much of the land of Hyrule- the land he saved from evil’s clutches.

The journey hadn’t been easy, in any sense of the word; he had hurt, and been hurt, and had so many scars. But the pain had been worth it in the end, he decided.

His journey was over, and Hyrule was at peace.

Which was why Link was _incredibly_ confused when his sleep one night was interrupted by a vision.

_“Link...Open your eyes.”_

He did.

A misty void stretched out around him, bathed in a gentle light. He was still in his soft nightclothes, he realized.

Before him stood a young woman, dark-skinned and garbed in green.

_Farore._

He bowed, humbled, and when he looked up again the Goddess smiled softly.

_“Link…”_ she spoke, her voice like windchimes and birdsong. _“Hero of Twilight, I have a task for you.”_

He was taken aback by this; wasn’t Hyrule at peace? Were evil forces building again so soon?

She sensed his worry, and smiled easily. _“Fear not. Hyrule is safe, and will remain so for your lifetime.”_ And then her smile faded. _“However, evil_ will _return eventually, to wreak its havoc once more.”_

A few images flashed in his mind’s eye: whole villages aflame, once clean rivers now polluted with dark magic, forests and plains crawling with dark forces, Hyrule Castle Town in ruins. The castle intact, but smoldering with evil.

Link was silent for a few moments, processing what she had shown him. Then, he asked, “why’re you showing me this if I’ll just be dead by then?”

Farore nodded, almost to herself. _“Your legacy will have long since faded by this time. However, that does not mean you can’t still help.”_

Link was very confused now. How could he help if he would be dead by then?

The Goddess saw her Hero’s confusion, and smiled again. _“When darkness falls across Hyrule once more, a new Hero will rise to face it. Just as the Hero’s Shade guided you in the form of a golden wolf, you will guide the Hero of the Wild in the form of a Twilit wolf.”_

The fact that his Goddess had enough faith in him to entrust him with this new Hero’s safety was a surprise in and of itself. Link considered the task she had given him. After a moment, he bowed and said earnestly, “My Goddess Farore, I would be honored to accept this task, but… what about my life here and now?”

_“Do not worry,”_ Farore assured him. _“You will only travel in your dreams, and when you sleep there, you will reawaken back in your own time. Do not fear death or injury; the pain will only be temporary. If you should succumb, you will simply awake in the safety of your bed, rested and with not a single scratch.”_

Well, that was quite the relief. He already had enough scars from his own journey, and he didn’t feel like adding to them any time soon. Mind made up, Link smiled and said with conviction, “My Goddess, I will gladly accept this mission.”

Farore smiled at him. _“Thank you, my Hero. Now, close your eyes and I shall send you on your way.”_

He did, and felt himself fade into unconsciousness once again.

…

When Link awoke, he was a Twilit wolf.

It had been so long since he’d been in his wolf form. When he returned the Master Sword to its rightful place, he had left the shadow crystal there too, so that maybe whoever would wield the blade next could put the crystal to good use as well.

Abruptly being a wolf again had brought back memories of his journey, of meeting Midna, of countless battles together, and he was overcome with a wave of longing. He _missed_ Midna. But...that wouldn’t help him right now. He needed to focus on guiding this new Hero...wherever they were.

He raised his head and sniffed the air for any scent of a person nearby. He could smell rich earth, rain, fragrant plants and wild animals, but no people. The forest around him was dark, but alive with the sounds of night insects. Through the thick leaves overhead, he could see the sky was a deep indigo, with fading stars and faint tinges of pink towards one direction. So, early dawn then. The Hero was likely sleeping somewhere.

Link got to his feet and shook himself. He had been curled up among the roots of a large tree, sheltered by arcing ferns. He looked around, finding no sign of people nearby, so he padded a few steps forward and sniffed the air again.

He smelled smoke. Not from a large fire, it was barely there. Likely from a dying campfire. And where there were campfires, there were likely people. With that lead, he set off, following his nose through the dim forest. He padded silently around trees and through underbrush, as fireflies danced around and glowed like fairies. They’d be gone with the rising sun soon, so he enjoyed the sight while they were still active.

A few minutes later, he came across the source of the smoky smell. Sure enough, there was a dying fire pit, with only a few weakly glowing embers left under the hanging cooking pot. Nearby was a fallen tree, with several belongings leaning against it: a satchel, a damaged sword, and a wooden shield. Near the tree was half a stone archway, which provided shelter for the person sleeping underneath it.

Link wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew that this was the Hero he was looking for. Perhaps Farore had something to do with that.

Silently, he padded forward, wary of the rattling cuff around his right paw that could disturb the snoring Hylian. His hair was long and strawberry blond, tied back in a messy ponytail. His features were soft and relaxed as he slept.

Link didn’t want this new Hero to wake up with a wolf in his face, so he was careful as he sniffed the man all over, memorizing his scent just in case. He smelled of the outdoors, of fresh breezes and wildflowers, and... _newness_ , somehow.

The Twilit wolf then retreated to the log and laid down, waiting for the new Hero to wake up.

It was strange, having been called ‘The Hero’ for the past ten years, only to have that title belong to someone else now. Strange indeed, but not entirely unwelcome.

He wondered if this new Hero would welcome _him_ , being a wolf and all. Perhaps he would just know that this huge wolf was his guardian, like how Link just knew who the new Hero was. Or, perhaps trust would need to be built, starting with making a good impression.

He lost himself in thought over this new Hero, wondering what he was like, what his story was… If he would be kind enough to remove the metal cuff around his paw. It chafed like mad. He’d meant to remove it sometime during his own journey, but he just never got the chance. Always one thing that was more important.

A sound nearby made him look up.

A twig had snapped somewhere nearby.

It could just be a deer, or a boar. He had seen and smelled a few earlier. But, just in case-

_Snap_ , another twig.

The Hylian-turned-wolf sniffed the air, and was hit with a familiar scent. He shot to his feet with a low growl as the threat came into view. It was horned and red, with huge ears and a pig-like snout. It carried a club.

It may have looked different from what he was used to, but Link knew a bokoblin when he saw it.

The dark monster then noticed him, and stepped into the clearing with its club at the ready. Link took a step forward with a warning growl. It didn’t care, and advanced towards the sleeping Hero.

Oh, no, not on his watch.

Link bounded forward, putting himself between the defenseless Hero and the Bokoblin with a snarl. With a shriek, the monster raised its club, and that was when Link attacked.

He tackled the monster, sending it and himself to the ground. He bit down hard on its arm, and a blow to the head made stars explode across his vision.

A kick to his belly knocked the breath from his lungs, and he was shoved off as the Bokoblin stood up.

It was up before he was, and a club swung at him. He leapt to the side, then charged and knocked the monster back. It shrieked and raised its club again.

A sword stabbed through its chest, and it fell to the ground, dead.

Then the sword came for him.

He leapt away as the blade swiped through the air. Another swipe and another leap.

Link scampered a safe distance away, and sat on his haunches.

He saw the Hero pause, looking at him with a strange expression. His eyes were vibrant blue, alive with energy yet soft and curious.

Link met the young man’s gaze with his own, icy and intense.

The Hero remained tense; Link couldn’t blame him. He was quite intimidating in this form, even for a wolf. He had to find a way to show that he wasn’t a threat.

The new Hero’s brow knitted, and he tilted his head slightly as he studied the Twilit wolf.

Link saw the opportunity, and tilted his head as well, copying him.

The Hero paused, his posture relaxing, and tilted his head to the other side.

Link copied.

They were both still for a few moments, and Link could practically _see_ the Hero thinking, wondering about this strange wolf in front of him. Then, he turned his gaze to where the Bokoblin had been slain; all that remained of it was its club, and its horn. He met Link’s gaze with a look of understanding.

_‘You protected me’_ , said the look of realization on his face.

Link nodded, as if to answer that unspoken statement.

Somehow the Hero looked even more astonished than before, which Link found rather amusing. The Hylian held up a hand and signaled _‘follow’_ before he turned and walked back to his campsite. Link followed obediently as the man set down his sword and rooted around in his satchel for something. He pulled something out and the wolf smelled it before he saw it.

Jerky, and it smelled _wonderful_ to his empty stomach.

The Hero held it out to him and Link took it, careful not to nip fingers in his haste to dig in. It tasted great, it was salty and had been rolled in fragrant herbs before being smoked and dried. As he savored the treat, he felt hesitant fingers run through the thick fur of his neck. He leaned into it a little, to let the Hero know the gesture was appreciated. He had never been pet very many times as a wolf; most people found him too intimidating to try.

He finished the jerky and licked his lips. The Hero stood and began gathering what little belongings he had. Link looked around to see if there was anything he could do, and found a small discarded sword by the cooking pot. He brought it to the Hero, who gave him a smile and ruffle on the head in return.

Then, side by side, they set off into the woods.


End file.
